In China Invention patent No. 91109081.9 an antiglare remote light headlight was proposed. In such a headlight, a light source is placed within a semispheric built-in reflector located above the light axis of reflector, the light source being located behind the focus of reflector. The basic constitution of such an antiglare headlight was described in that invention application with reference to China Invention Patent Application No. 86100659: with a attaching support 7, shown in FIG. 1, and in drawing 1 of above patent application, a built-in reflector 1 is fixed onto reflector 8 to make it located above the light axis 10 of reflector, a light source 2 is mounted within the built-in reflector through a light source lead wiring frame 6 and a front lens is disposed in front of the reflector 8. To prevent the incident light, emitted from the light source to the lower edge of the built-in reflector located in front of the sphere center, from yielding glaring reflective light, China Invention Patent No. 91109081.9 pointed out that the angle between the incident light, emitted from the light source to the front lower edge of the built-in reflector and lying above the normal, and the normal is smaller than the angle between the normal and the light axis of reflector. But, because the reflecting plane defined by the incident light, emitted from the light source to the lower edge of the built-in reflector located in front of the sphere center, and the normal is not certain to lie in the same reflecting plane as the light axis of reflector does, as shown in FIG. 2, in view of the light source, the sphere center of the semispheric built-in reflector and the spatial position of the light axis of reflector all defined according to the invention, the sphere center 12 is located in the horizontal plane in which the central axis of the light source 1 lies and on the edge of the light source on the notch 13 side, and the light axis 11 of reflector and the central axis of the light source are located in the same vertical plane. Apparently, the respective reflecting planes defined by the incident light and the normals passing through the sphere center are not located in the same plane as the light axis of reflector is, the incident light being emitted from the light soure points to the lower edge 21 of the built-in reflector, and these light source points being located above the lines connecting the points on the front lower edge 21 of the bulit-in reflector 4 to the sphere center, that is, above the normals. Therefore, even the relation described above, that the angle between the incident light and the normal is smaller than the angle between the normal and the light axis of reflector, has been met, it is not necessarily able to ensure that the reflective light of the incident light emitted from the light source to the front lower edge 21 of the built-in reflector, sends out horizontally or sends out upwardly, and it is still possible to yield glaring reflective light with an angle between the incident light, reflected from the front lower edge of the built-in reflector to the lower half of the reflector, and the normal to be smaller than the angle between a horizontal line, on the reflecting plane defined by this incident light and the normal and passing through the light incidence point on the reflector, and the normal.
In the antiglare remote light headlights of prior art, to prevent from yielding glaring light, the mounting position of the light source is limited to meet such a position relationship, that is, the angle between the incident light, emitted from the light source to the lower half of the reflector located under the light axis of reflector, and the normal is generally larger than the angle between the horizontal line, on the reflecting plane and passing through the light incidence point, and the normal; or is larger than the angle between the two lines: one of them connects the point, which is made by a specific horizontal line when passing through the reflecting plane defined by the incident light and the normal, and the light incidence point on the reflector; the other line is the normal. The specific horizontal line is set at the limit hight on the test plane for not yielding any glaring light. Thus, the unglaring light, which is emitted from the light source to the lower half of the reflector and the reflective light of which surpasses that emitted from the horizontal light to an E-type light interval, is not fully utilized, thereby decreasing the intensity of the light that lights up distant places, to make it difficult to better accommodate the needs of vehicles travelling at high speeds.
In such an antiglare remote light headlight of prior art, to prevent from yielding secondary reflective glaring light, it is determined that the notch height meets the relationship, that is, the angle between the incident light which is emitted from the light source located behind the sphere-center to the upper notch edge of the semispheric built-in reflector behind the sphere center and the normal is smaller than the angle between the line which connects the intersection made by the reflecting plane, defined by such incident light and the normal, with the lower edge of the built-in reflector located in front of the sphere center to the light incidence point on the sphere and the normal, that makes the light reflected back from the incident light emitted to the upper notch edge directly illuminate the space under the built-in reflector and thereby achieves the purpose of eliminating secondary glaring light. Thus, since the minimum height of the notch of the built-in reflector is restricted, the angle between the E-type light formed by emitting toward the upper half of the reflector through the notch of the built-in reflector, and the horizontal line passing through the light axis can not be smaller than a certain angle (generally larger than the E-type light pattern of 15 angle specified by chinese or europian standard, E-type light pattern is a kind of triangle light pattern which is formed by the lights illuminated above the horizontal line passing through the light axis and on the side of vertical line passing through the light axis.), the E-type light pattern which meets different test standards and is suitable to travel on various roads can not be emitted.